


Addicted

by endlessandinfinite



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessandinfinite/pseuds/endlessandinfinite
Summary: They’re both completely, overwhelmingly, and incredibly...addicted.





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So, I'm not exactly sure what this is...but it's something. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This is just a quick little thing to help me write through my writer's block.
> 
> Ignore any silly grammar/spelling mistakes!  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> ALSO! Anyone who is currently reading Crash Into Me and waiting for an update...as you probably know I lost several chapters of that story do to my computer crashing (10 whole chapters) and it really hit me hard creatively and motivation wise. I've been re-writing the chapters and trying to recreate what I had created before but it's harder than I thought it would be :( I HAVE NOT ABANDONED Crash Into Me nor do I PLAN on abandoning it! It's just taking me a little longer than I thought to get the chapters put back together in a way I'm happy with.
> 
> I know it's only been a week since I updated it and I'm making it sound like I haven't touched it in months but I've always been dramatic. Hahaha. 
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to give you a little update on my progress with that. I'm trying my best! 
> 
> I hope that this holds you over in the mean time and that you enjoy!

He’s  _addicted_.

He’s addicted and there is absolutely no denying it.

Isak is addicted to absolutely everything that is Even Bech Næsheim.

He can’t get enough, it’s never enough. His smell – he always smells like his coconut shampoo and a scent that is just purely Even’s – fresh and clean and crisp and peaceful all at once. Isak always sits close enough to Even so he brushes up against him “accidentally” while they’re playing video games or touches his arm lightly when he talks. He doesn’t mind Even’s touch, he welcomes it in fact. Wants it.

Isak revels in Even’s smile and its sweet afterglow, the warm and fuzzy feelings it leaves in his tummy, and imagines being able to kiss the freckle on the tip of his nose. And he knows that he could stare into those baby blue eyes forever.

Isak thinks about him all the time, everywhere.

It’s like he can’t get away from the thoughts that rush in whenever he isn’t with the older boy. He thinks about how when he makes him laugh, Even hunches over and clutches his stomach. Isak loves making Even laugh. It’s one of the best sounds he knows. He thinks about the cute little freckle in Even’s eye and the way his eyes droop sleepily when he’s drunk (after only three beers) and he laughs way too much, not that Isak minds that fact. And loves when Even scrunches his nose and crinkles his forehead when he’s in thought.

He loves when Even asks to borrow his snapbacks on a bad hair day with a wink and his oh-so-soft smile. He loves the way Even comforts him when he’s down. Isak loves that he can always be honest with Even and Even will listen and accept him with open arms, and never, ever judge. Even doesn’t mind his awkwardness or lack of being able to communicate his emotions properly. He doesn’t mind that his family is fucked up and Isak’s anxiety sometimes causes him to lash out or run away. Even doesn’t mind, and he always comes looking for him.

He loves his warm hugs and sweet cheek kisses.

He just loves  _Even_.

Too bad Even is completely oblivious to that fact.

Isak hides his feelings very well, which is both extremely fortunate and unfortunate for him. Isak knows that Even cares about him and loves him but he doubts that Even feels for him the same feelings Isak feels for Even. He doubts that Even thinks about kissing Isak. Laying side by side in bed, bodies too close, too sweaty.

He knows Even just sees him as a best friend and nothing more. They’ve been too close. Even’s seen Isak at his very worst. They met when Isak was 16 – an in the closest runaway who drank way too much and fucked girls who he never called the next day. When he snorted lines of coke off of naked flesh and slurped tequila from belly-buttons and woke up in alleys shivering and alone – and it was always Even that he called to pick him up as the sun rose. And Even always did.

Even seen Isak breakdown after his mom went completely off the deep end and took her own life. He was there when Isak’s dad left him alone and broken.

Even was always there.

Even was the first person Isak came out to officially when they were twenty and twenty-two.

Coming out had been a long and hard process for Isak. He had to overcome years of repressed feelings and internalized homophobia but he eventually made it out of that closet – Even on the other side to greet him, hand held out in waiting.

Isak has dated a few boys since then. Nothing too serious. Mostly just drunken hookups.

At least he isn’t hidden away anymore.

Even himself has had a few steady girlfriends and boyfriends since.

But he’d never think of Isak that way.

Or at least he’s pretty sure that’s how Even feels. He’s never done anything to suggest otherwise.

But Isak would never dare to do anything to find out. He wouldn’t dare voice his feelings, out of fear of losing Even. He would rather have Even as just a friend and nothing more than not have him at all.

So ,he pines quietly and drowns himself in everything that is Even.

He embraces his addiction to the long, lanky blue eyed boy he’s had a crush on since second year, instead of shying away from it because - he definitely has tried to suppress his feelings but if anything that only made everything worse.

He avoided Even for a while and made sure wherever Even was, he was not. But eventually he broke. Even called him out on the avoidance and when he heard the sadness in the older boy’s voice he knew he could never stay away from Even. It just wasn’t an option. He physically ached for Even’s company, his words, his caring heart, his love.

 _Him_.

.

.

.

Even walks back into the living room carrying two glasses of red wine for Isak and himself. He’s dressed in his normal get-up made up of dark skinny jeans and a plain white T-shirt. His dirty-blonde hair is mussed and his shirt is wrinkled and has dried paint at the edges.

He aced his final exam for the year and decided he and Isak should celebrate with some wine and a round of video games. And even though Isak hasn’t gotten his final university grades back for the semester he, obviously, agreed.

Even is already slight tipsy, he’s been a light weight since high school.

He stumbles slightly over Isak’s throw rug which makes him giggle to himself. He gives Isak a big goofy, gummy grin as his eyelids droop and his cheeks flush with a cherry red color.

“You okay there, Ev?”

Even just laughs in reply and makes his way over to his friend, plopping down carelessly beside him. He leans back with comfort and hands Isak his drink.

Isak loves that Even has become so comfortable in his apartment. He loves that this is practically a second home to Even, and how it always feels more like a home to him when Even is here. When he’s alone he wishes Even was over. He imagines what it would be like to have Even lying beside him in bed, wrapped up in his sheets.

He’s never done anything like that before.

It’s just Even, only Even.

And now he’s  _addicted_  to his thoughts of the tall blonde beside him.

“Where are you?” Even asks lightly.

Isak is torn out of his thoughts and brought back to reality. Though he loves Even’s real company, sometimes he prefers to be in his own mind. A place where Even feels the same way, a place where Even is just as addicted to Isak as Isak is to him, a place where Even kisses him, on the lips, on his neck, on his-

“Hello!”

“Sorry” Isak fake laughs, running a hand over his face, licking his lips, “I’m here. Just tired”

“You want me to let you go to bed?”

“No!” Isak answers a little too quickly.

Even laughs lightly; his forehead crinkling in the same way it always does when he’s amused, his eyes squishing at the corners, shining at the center.

It’s like Isak has memorized every single little tick and gesture that Even has. It’s sickening how much he knows about this man and his behavior, really. He knows things he doesn’t even think Even knows he knows.

Like the way, he subtlety licks the corner of his mouth when he’s nervous or uncomfortable. How he always forgets his keys at Isak’s place when he leaves – and how every time he remembers Isak is already waiting, arm extended, keys dangling from his fingertip – Even thanking him with a light cheek kiss.

“Wanna just watch a movie then?”

Isak nods, relieved. He doesn’t want Even to leave yet. He never wants Even to leave and he never will.

.

.

.

Even is snoring lightly beside Isak, who can’t keep his eyes off of the other man’s face.

His lips pout slightly, his eyelids twitching, his eyebrows furrowing. Isak would love to get inside of his head for just a moment to know what goes on in there. Even has such a unique way of thinking and reacting. He’s so different from anyone Isak has ever known.

He’s artistic and creative and loves finding beautiful ways to put things together.

He’s always imagined that Even’s mind is a slightly messy place. Even’s thoughts tend to run quickly and blend together because he can’t quite focus on one single thing at a time. But he is always thoughtful and he thinks Even’s mind would be an extremely beautiful place to be, even in the bad times.

Isak reaches out and lightly tucks a messy piece of soft blonde hair behind the boy’s ear.

Isak runs to the kitchen quickly to refill his wine glass before returning to his position next to his friend, who is no longer snoring.

Isak memorizes this moment and everything that Even is in it.

He’s slightly startled when he sees Even’s lips turn up into a smile and he says, “I can feel you staring at me, Isak.”

“Shit” he chuckles, awkwardly. His cheeks burn hot from embarrassment. “I thought you were still sleeping”

Even’s eyes open and connect with his own immediately “Obviously because otherwise you wouldn’t be staring at me like a creep.”

Isak looks down at his drink, fidgeting in his seat, tracing the rim of his glass with his pinky finger. He should have known he’d get caught looking too intensely one of these times.

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately” Even’s voice is light and casual. He sits up, stretching his arms above his head, showing a sliver of his smooth flat, toned stomach.

Isak swallows thickly at the sight. “Doing what?” he asks, even though he already knows the answer.

Even grabs his glass from the end table, taking a small sip. “Staring” he replies casually.

Isak’s eyes widen.

Was he really being that fucking obvious?

Even laughs, joyous and lovely, the skin around his eyes crinkling in the cutest way “Yeah, I’ve noticed. You’re not exactly one for discretion. It’s hard not to notice that your eyes move away whenever I look at you, like you’ve been caught doing something wrong.”

Isak glances to the side, awkwardly. His eyes focus of his dog, Timber, who he got as a present from Even actually, just a few weeks ago – sleeping peacefully in the corner.

“Don’t be embarrassed” Even shrugs “I stare at you too.”

Isak’s heart hits his throat.

That has Isak’s attention. “What?”

Even shrugs once again “Sure. You’re just not quite as observant as me. That or you’re trapped in your own mind, over thinking everything, and too busy focusing on staring at me.” A playful smirk lingers on his lips as he takes another sip of his wine.

Isak continues to search Even’s face. He has no idea what he’s thinking. He takes in the new information, his head a little light.

_He stares at me too? What the fuck does that mean?_

Even stands, like nothing just happened, like he didn’t turn Isak’s thoughts and feelings upside down.

_He stares at me too? Stares at me how?_

“Where are you going?” Isak asks quietly.

“Bathroom” The dirty-blonde calls over his shoulder, disappearing around the corner.

Isak puts his drink down with shaky fingers, looking at his bare feet, taking a deep breath.

Even once told Isak that he likes his toes. Isak always thought that was an odd thing to find “cute” (as Even describes them) on someone. But after that one time Even told him that, he started wearing more open-toed shoes around his friend – flip-flops when it was warm enough and always barefoot when they’re in either of their apartments.

It’s quite pathetic really.

He tries to convince himself that he doesn’t do it on purpose. He never succeeds.

 _Don’t fuck this up, Isak,_ he scolds himself,  _don’t think too much into it. It was an offhand comment on Even’s part. Let it go. He doesn’t want you back._

Isak let’s his own thoughts sink into himself – digging in deeply, finding their way to his bones, his lungs, his heart.

The air in the room is suddenly too thick, too heavy. He hates these thoughts but let’s them settle anyway. He can’t lie to himself forever.

He scrubs his hands over his face, completely frustrated.

Fuck Even for not knowing how much his simple offhand comments effect Isak’s every thought and feeling. Fuck Even for not knowing what he’s doing to him. Fuck Even for not wanting him back.

“Isak? You okay?”

Isak brings his head up slowly. He knows that once his eyes meets those stunningly crystal clear blue ones that all his hateful thoughts will vanish and he will be sucked into the world of Even once again.

He both craves and detests this feeling.

He finds Even leaning against the far wall in the kitchen, lanky arms and ankles crossed in a very Even like manner. The man looks thoughtful and his eyes are kind and inviting as always.

“Yeah, yeah” Isak answers quickly, not wanting the stupid, stupid feelings to show “I’m fine. I think I should just probably go to bed”

With that he stands, leaving Even without another word. He knows his way out.

He just can’t be in the same room with him anymore. Sometimes Isak feels like his feelings for Even are so strong that he’ll just crumble under the pressure of them. His craving is too strong and his emotions run too deep, are too heightened by his presence.

Sometimes, he feels his skin tingle; Even’s name always hanging on his lips. Even is everything he feels, smells, and thinks and it practically drives him insane.

He’s sounds dramatic, even to himself, but it doesn’t make his words any less true.

And there is absolutely nothing he can do about it. Even’s made his way into Isak’s life now. There’s no turning back.

Isak just isn’t sure how ready he is too feel like this forever.

Isak changes quickly into a pair of boxer shorts and a plain white t-shirt before crawling lifelessly into bed.

Suddenly, heavy air seems to fill the room and makes it hard to breathe. He buries his face into his pillow with a groan and just wishes he could disappear.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stu-“

“Who’s stupid?”

Isak gasps and sits up straight, startled.

He finds a very concerned looking Even standing at his open doorway, the light from the hallway illuminating the soft features of his face, the plumpness of his lips, and the sharpness of his jaw.

He frowns back at Isak.

“Nothing or- I mean no one. I just-“

“What’s going on, Isak?” Even sighs “We’ve been friends long enough for me to know when something is wrong. You’ve been acting more out of whack than usual.”

There’s a moment where everything is silent. Not only in the room but inside of Isak’s mind. Even’s question stirs something hidden in Isak’s chest and his panic quiets. His breath trembles.

His thoughts still.

And it happens.

Isak should stop himself now. He should shoo Even away, roll over, and fall into a dreamless sleep. He should ignore this feeling like he always does. He should sleep it off and go to see Even in the morning with a smile on his face and fake words on his lips and a fresh cup of iced coffee in his hand.

These are all the things he knows that he  _should_ do but…he’s _tired_.

He’s so damn tired of always doing what he  _should_  do. He’s exhausted. His own emotions are wearing him down to the bone.

So, he lets it all go, lets the unusual quietness of his mind take over, he lets everything out. He tells the truth. “I like you, Even.” His voice is weary and soft but so, very sincere.

Isak flicks the bedside lamp on and sits up straight. His eyes search Even’s face frantically. He doesn’t know exactly what he’s expecting. Maybe for him to bolt, maybe laugh, or even look at Isak with pity.

The other man’s brow furrows and he lets out a light chuckle, one of Isak’s favorite sounds in the entire world, his heart tugs inside his chest at the sound, his stomach pulling downward.

“Well, good, I like you too Isak but-“

“No” Isak shakes his head. He can’t stop himself. Everything is coming out now, everything on the table. He needs to get this off of his chest because even if it does send Even running – the other boy needs to know the truth. He can’t sit here quietly and let this feeling eat him alive anymore, so he doesn’t stop, “I mean I  _like_ you.”

He makes sure he says it in a way that Even knows exactly what he means. He keeps his face open and his expression vulnerable.

_Please get it._

Isak holds his breath while Even stares blankly back at him for a few beats too long.

He counts the seconds.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven._

And after the longest seven seconds of his life, Isak watches understanding cross Even’s face. His breathtaking blue eyes widen at the information. His lips pull together tightly and his brows furrow.

_Shit. I knew it._

“And I know” Isak quickly adds, trying for damage control “I know you don’t feel the same way so that’s why I’ve been so weird and distant and I just want you to know that it doesn’t matter if-“

“Isak!” Even’s voice breaks in –  light yet forceful.

Isak breaks off with a sigh, closing his eyes, preparing for the worst.

And then he hears a chuckle, that adorable light chuckle that he loves so much.

“Who says I don’t feel the same way?” the blonde questions.

Their eyes lock across the room, in a very cliché romance novel kind of way. It makes Isak’s heart skip a beat. Even’s words soaking into his very being.

_Who says he doesn’t feel the same way?_

Isak never considered the option that Even would return his feelings. 

And stupidly, he’s obviously never tried to find out or get any straight answers from the boy. But for all he knows Even has been doing the same exact thing that he has. Pining, worrying, and waiting for Isak to indicate that he feels the same way.

“What? I mean –  _what_? Why didn’t you…I mean, why didn’t you…?”

“Tell you?” the man chuckles, shaking his head, looking at his best friend in disbelief “Why would I tell you? Isak, the last time I checked you weren’t dating anyone, let alone your pansexual friend that you’ve never showed explicit interest in. We used to hang out after school and talks about hookups. You’ve literally once told me you never wanted to be in a relationship because they would get in the way on university.So, I figured you wouldn’t appreciate your best friend telling you that he wants to kiss you…all the time.”

And then Isak gets it. Finally.

Even’s eyes were too expressive to hide everything. And Isak knew he couldn’t be imagining it all.

 _You’re so fucking stupid._ Are the first words that run through Isak’s head.

_Of course he wouldn’t say anything._

Isak wasn’t exactly the poster child for monogamy and approachability with sensitive topics.

“Even I-“

Even sighs, looking towards the heavens, both thanking god yet asking him why he sent him someone like Isak.

His sweet, adorable, naïve, clueless Isak.

“Just shut up.”

Even tosses his (Isak’s) hat to the floor, making his way over to Isak in a hurry, before colliding into his friend – lips first, body second.

Isak is pushed back until his head hits the pillow and he feels the weight of the older man stretched fully on top of him.

He gasps on instinct, which allows Even to slip his tongue into his mouth suddenly, access that Isak happily grants – soft, warm, and  _amazing_. Everything Isak knew Even’s kisses would be.

Soft but dominant. Forceful yet careful. Coaxing and sweet like honey.

It all happens so quickly that Isak can’t even stop to realize that  _it’s finally happening._

He’s kissing Even Bech Næsheim. His best fucking friend. The boy he’s been in love with since he was 16.

Their lips separate and come together over and over again, Even’s lips pink and plump and true bliss, until Isak’s lips begin to tingle.

He feels Even’s hands grip his hips, his nails lightly digging into the soft skin there, his thumbs pushing into his bones.

Isak feels like he’s on fire from the intensity.

“Even” He sighs. He loves this feeling.

But when he lifts his head a little to meet Even’s lips again, he feels the other boy hesitate, pulling back slightly.

He doesn’t want this feeling to stop. He loves Even’s hands on him. Large and demanding. Soft and gentle.

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful.

“What’s wrong?” Isak asks, breathless, licking his lips to savor the after taste of the boy above him.

Even’s warm sugary scented breath hits his face and he loves the taste on his tongue. He opens his eyes when he feels Even’s hand cup his cheek gently, he’s always so fucking gentle with Isak, in a way no one ever had. Like he cares. Like Isak is someone worth caring about.

His blue eyes stare deeply and intensely back into confused green ones. His thumb brushes the skin beneath Isak’s gaze and touches his bottom lashes.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Even asks. There is nothing else in his voice but pure curiosity.

Isak feels his throat tighten. He blinks a few times and shivers. His hands itching to make their way into Even’s soft locks.

He should probably think about this, weigh the options, and understand the consequences. How this could affect their friendship, ruin it even.

But he’s been doing that for so long he doesn’t think that he can anymore. He doesn’t care about the future right now. He doesn’t want to think about what will happen in the morning. He just knows that he wants Even. He’s wanted Even for a long time now. He’ll always want Even.

And for the first time ever he knows that Even wants him back.

He can only think one thing right now –

_Even._

_Even._

_Even._

Even rambles on adorably from above of him, “You’re you, ya know? My grumpy, commitment phobic best friend. I just don’t want you to freak out in the morning and-“

Isak leans up and presses his lips to Even’s once again and this time he doesn’t pull away.

“I want you” he whispers quietly, almost shyly despite the confidence of his actions, against his friend’s lips, letting Even taste him too. Showing him how sure and real this is, “I’ve wanted you for so long”

He feels Even smile and it touches his own, “I want you too” Even breathes against his lips, warming Isak to his very core.

And although Isak knows that he wants this, his heart races, pounding against his ribcage – making him shake. He’s never done this.

Sure, he’s had sex. He’s has a lot of sex in fact. But never like this. Never with feelings attached to these motions of pleasure. He’s used to sloppy blow jobs in trashy gay clubs, and quick hook-ups that lead to him sneaking out of a strangers bed the next morning. He has no idea what to do.

He’s fucking nervous.

Even quickly picks up on his hesitation, “What’s wrong?” he tucks a blonde curl behind Isak’s ear and lets his nose skim gently against the younger boy’s.

His cheeks burn with embarrassment and the flush spreads to his neck and chest. He hopes Even doesn’t notice but he does. He always does.

Their eyes stay locked as Isak replies “I…I don’t know what I’m doing. I’ve never been with someone l actually care about. I don’t- I mean I want to but I can’t-“

Even laughs, eyes soft around the edges, he knows Isak better than anyone.

“It’s okay, baby” his fingers move over Isak’s face. He traces his bones with his fingertips, loving everything about the look in those familiar green eyes. Even loves every curve and dip of his flesh. He loves every freckle and scar. He loves every imperfection. He’s nervous, excited,  _and happy._ His emotions mirror Isak’s own.

This is a new thing for them, but they know each other, they trust each other.

Isak trusts even with his life.

A shiver runs through Isak’s body from just hearing Even whisper the word baby – oh so sweetly.

“I’ll show you.”

Isak nods, already feeling better and more secure. Even has always made him feel safe.

He whispers, “kiss me” but before Isak even has the chance to move Even’s lips are on his own. Fitting perfectly together – two pieces of the same puzzle.

Like their bodies already knew each other – were made just for this.

The kiss builds quickly, turning from slow and subtle to hot and heated.

Isak places his hands on Even’s smooth clothes covered back, loving the feeling of this man in his arms.

He lets Even take the lead, which the older boy has absolutely no problem with.

Even keeps his lips placed firmly against Isak’s, causing the heat to spread through both the boy’s bodies. Starting at their lips, it spreads through Isak’s whole being. He burns in the best possible way, inside and out. His toes tingle, his stomach flips, and he feels the fire fill the pit of his stomach, making the muscles there tremble and quake.

He sighs softly into the kiss. He feels as though he could stay like this forever. Even’s lips are warm and loving while his mouth is hot and inviting.

When Even takes his bottom lip between his own, he lets out a long, deep moan.

It’s music to Even’s ears. He smiles, loving Isak’s reaction to his touch, how quickly he is responding to the feeling of him, of this. He’s waited for this moment just as long as Isak has, longer maybe.

Both their breaths comes out in heavy pants. Isak’s body is already covered with a thin layer of sweat, the heat of the air mixing with the heat building inside him. His sleep shirt sticks to his body and he just wants it gone – so he can feel Even’s skin on his.

Isak suddenly feels the warmth of Even’s hand touch the bare skin of his stomach, slipping under his tee. He feels his muscles clench tightly. He giggles when Even circles his belly button lightly. Goosebumps rise over his skin and his stomach flips wildly.

For a moment Even doesn’t know which reaction he likes getting from Isak better, his moan or his giggle. They’re both gorgeous in their own ways.

Even pulls away from Isak’s lips before moving quickly to his neck – planting wet kisses there, not wanting to break their contact any longer than necessary. He loves the taste of Isak’s sweat between his lips and the feeling of his pulse beneath them – racing.

He leaves a trail of hot, sloppy kisses in his wake as he slowly moves his hand across Isak’s flat, toned stomach.

Isak’s toes curl into the mattress.

“Even.”

Even smiles against his collarbone before scraping his teeth over the blonde’s skin, leaving quickly disappearing red marks.

It drives Isak insane in the most amazing way.

Even’s hand finally makes its way up to Isak’s chest, causing him to gasp and arch up into the other man’s touch, as his thumb gently travels over Isak’s nipple, moving in circles.

“Even” he sighs again.

Even’s lips continue to move over Isak’s neck, his tongue occasionally peeking out to taste him, drawing invisible patterns on his flesh.

Isak has never been this turned on by such a little amount of touch. The pair has barely done a thing but kiss and Isak already feels as though he is going to explode. His legs are settled on the outside of Even’s hips trembling, causing Even’s thigh to brush against the rapidly growing bulge in his boxers and a gasp escapes his spit slicked, puffy kissed lips.

And then Even’s hands are at the bottom of Isak’s shirt, pulling at it impatiently “This. Off” He breathes.

He sits up and allows the older boy to quickly discard of it.

His lips return to Even’s, but only for a moment, as soon as his head meets the pillow again Even moves downward and his lips are in a very different place.

His lips enclose around Isak’s nipple, his tongue flicking back and forth quickly, tasting his flesh.

Isak’s moan is long and drawn out and he arches once again. He lifts his hips, trying to search for the friction he needs to ease the throbbing in his shorts, his dick now fully erect and begging for attention, pulsing with need.

He’s never needed to be touched so badly in his life.

His head falls to the side, hot sweat-slicked cheek sticking to the pillow. Even’s hands move to Isak’s shorts and he slides them down his long, toned legs. Isak lifts up to help and shimmies out.

Even pauses, not returning to his previous ministrations. And this is when Isak realizes that he is completely naked.

Completely and totally bare in front of his best friend – flushed from head to toe, his dick hard and throbbing, and right there from Even to see, to touch, to kiss.

He feels his body burn even hotter at the sudden realization. His chest rising and falling rapidly.

Isak’s self-consciousness is completely unneeded however.

Even has never seen anything or anyone more beautiful than Isak Valtersen. He sits back and takes everything in. His eyes scan Isak’s body from top to bottom.

He wants to remember everything about this moment. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever get the chance to touch Isak like this again. He doesn’t know if Isak will suddenly come to his senses tomorrow morning and tell Even to leave and never come back or just forget the whole thing and pretend like it never happened.

To realize just how good he is, and how Even pales in comparison.

So, he focuses on the right now.

He remembers the little scattered group of moles across Isak’s chest, placed in the shape of a crooked heart, and the tiny scar he has right under his belly button that Even has never noticed. He makes note of the way his hips jut out in just the slightest way and he has tiny dimples where his thighs and ass meet.

His eyes trace Isak’s angelic cupid’s bow lips and he gets lost in the mossy green that stares back up at him – trusting and wantful.

But, Even suddenly notices Isak’s demeanor change and quickly makes his way back up Isak’s body. He kisses his stomach, his chest, his nipple, her heart moles, the base of his throat and the dip of his collarbones, before pecking his lips and staring into his hazy green eyes.

“You’re fucking beautiful” He whispers.

Isak blinks slowly, staring back at him, and not quite believing the boy’s words.

“Your turn” He whispers back, fingers finding the edge of Even’s shirt, causing him to smile widely.

The dirty-blonde quickly rids himself of his t-shirt, throwing it carelessly to the floor. Isak watches with eager eyes. He loves everything about the other’s body as well. Every flaw and freckle and scar that marks and makes up Even’s skin.

Even wastes no time leaning down and returning his lips to the blonde’s.

Isak’s curls begin to stick to his sweat slicked forehead, causing Even to brush them to the side and breath hotly against his flesh.

“I love the way you feel” Even whispers lowly, which causes Isak to moan quietly “and I love the sounds you make for me”

Even’s fingertips trace the skin covering Isak’s ribs – causing goosebumps to rise on his pale, smooth flesh. He glides his hands slowly and gently down the boy’s body. He kisses his neck and buries his face there for a moment. When he reaches Isak’s hips, as a silent question, he squeezes lightly. He’s giving Isak one more chance to change his mind, one more chance to back out, decide this is a very bad, horrible idea.

It doesn’t happen.

Isak wants this. He’s always wanted this. He’s not backing out.

“I want you, Even.”

And that’s all the older boy needs to hear.

He finally moves his hand down, cupping Isak where he’s aching for Even the most.

He gasps sharply at the feeling of Even’s warm palm against him, applying the most delicious kind of pressure, his hips lifting on their own accord to match Even’s touch. His stomach trembles hot and his fists curl into the crisp white sheets beneath him, knuckles turning white, strangled noises escaping his lips in pleasure.

Even moves his lips to Isak’s nipples again, sucking lightly, learning Isak’s body – watching closely for his reactions, his sensitivities.

Isak is overwhelmed by his body’s reaction to his best friend.

He’s never felt so desperate so fucking quickly. Everything inside of Isak is screaming for Even to touch him, kiss him, fuck him, take him in every way possible. Possess every part of his mind, body and soul.

He’s never wanted anything so much in his entire life.

He lets his legs fall open wider, inviting Even in, begging for his touch.

“More” he pleads quietly.

Even gives the boy what he wants. He moves down his body quickly, until Isak can feel Even’s deep breaths hitting the sensitive skin of his cock where it strains against Isak’s stomach.

Even doesn’t waste a second, slowly moving in and tracing the light blue vein running along Isak’s shaft – tongue moving from bottom to top, before he takes just the head in his mouth – sucking teasingly.

He revels in the feeling, in the taste of his best friend.

A flash of heat coils in the pit of Isak’s stomach at the action, knots of heat clenching inside of him, he squirms under Even’s touch, tilting his hips up further, begging silently and out loud, “More” he moans, head tossed back in pleasure.

It’s never felt like this before. Never felt this fucking good.

No one’s touch has ever set every nerve in Isak’s body on fire like this.

Even’s tongue begins to circle the head of his dick, moving quickly, movement gentle, and driving Isak absolutely mad. He arches his back, a groan ripping deeply from his chest, yet again, “ _More_.”

He doesn’t mean for the words to come out as a desperate whine – but they do.

And Even loves that he has this control over the younger boy. How responsive he is to his touch. How good he is.

How good he looks – panting and desperate, flushed and burning red from head toe – looking absolutely wrecked.

All for Even.

“I want to taste you. All of you.” Even whispers, eyes burning and mouthwatering, “Please, let me make you feel good, baby.” 

Isak feels another wave of lust wash over him, his dick throbbing almost painfully between his thighs, as Even stares down at it with a hunger in his gaze – the blue is his eyes almost ice. He licks his lips and Isak watches a bead of sweat gather in the indent above his upper one.

He doesn’t have to think about his answer.

He lifts his hips automatically, searching for something, anything to ease the ache there. “Please” he whispers.

Even smiles, that fucking smile, that smile that never fails to make Isak’s heart do backflips behind his ribs and his stomach to fill with butterflies.

He smiles before leaning down and kissing the head of Isak’s cock gently.

“Even” he rocks his head side to side, completely filled with lust, desperate for something more. For the warmth and wetness of Even’s mouth around his dick – sucking him until he reaches his climax.

Even licks Isak from top to bottom once more, collecting his taste on his tongue and enjoying the saltiness of his precum. He’s so sweet.

His mouth continues to hover over Isak’s member, lips barely skimming the flesh, just waiting. His breath heated and coming out in pants against Isak’s member.

It’s driving Isak insane.

“Look at you.” Even whispers in wonder, completely captivated by Isak – red, large, and throbbing just for him. His words touch Isak’s skin still.

Isak lifts his hips _again_ , forcing the tip of his dick to graze Even’s slightly parted lips, wanting –  _needing_ – “More” his voices his needs, “Please Even, I need more. _Please_.”

And Even can’t resist any longer. Without warning he dives in, taking as much of Isak into his mouth as quickly as he can.

“Mmmmm,” Isak moans as his spine curves off the bed once again.

He gets lost in the feel of Even around him – his mouth warm and wet and so fucking perfect around his cock. He feels Even’s tongue begin to work against his dick in slow and skilled patterns. He sucks hard and deep and takes all he can until Isak feels himself hit the back of Even’s throat.

Isak is trembling at this point, not even noticing his hips moving slightly in small circles, moving in rhythm with Even’s bobbing head. He reaches down and lets his fingers curl possessively into the older boy’s hair – like he’s imagined doing so many times before. Dreamt of. Waking up the next morning with wet boxers and an unsatisfied feeling in his chest.

But not this time.

This time it’s real and Isak cannot get enough.

He doesn’t try to control the boy’s movements – just touches, feels.

And when he looks down to find Even’s locked with his – lust filled, pupils blown, cheeks flushed and hollowed, mouth full of Isak – he loses it. His lips, that have always sent shivers down Isak’s spine, are stretched around his length so prettily.

“Even,” He warns in a shaky breath, his chest heaves as Even blinks up at him, eyes wide and so innocent seeming. So pure, Isak can’t handle it, “I can’t, I can’t…I’m going to come.”

Isak feels the burn in the pit of his stomach grow stronger and stronger. He grips the soft sheets tighter in his hands, his knuckles turning white.

Even doesn’t pull off like Isak expected, his only reply or acknowledgment of Isak’s words are to suck harder, take him deeper until the blonde beneath him can see the water pooling at the corner of his eyes.

Isak whines softly at the sight, lifting his hips again, searching for something he already has.

“Even,” he lets out a high-pitched gasp “Even, Even,” His fingers tighten their grip in Even’s locks and he hears the boy let out a please groan – loving every moment of this.

The older boy lets Isak’s dick slip from his mouth for a moment, long enough to tell him, “It’s okay, baby. Let go. Just let it go for me.” And then his warmth is surrounding Isak once again.

And he does.

He lets the feeling take over his body. His stomach clenching tightly – heat starting in the pit and spreading through him entirely until all he can feel is the fire, all he can see is the blinding white light of pleasure. He lets out a load groan, letting Even’s name fall from his lips for what seems like the hundredth time tonight – like it’s the only thing he knows or sees or believes. He comes apart under Even’s touch, feeling his large palms press heavily against Isak’s hips, keeping them firmly planted down on the mattress, as he shoots is release into Even’s mouth, down his throat, Even taking it all.

Even continues to suck gently, letting Isak’s body settle, helping ride through his orgasm.

His breathing is harsh and ragged – his body feels like jello and he’s so happy he just wants to laugh.

Even loves the feeling of Isak coming completely apart for him.

He removes his mouth from the Isak and lets out a small hum of satisfaction, making his friend smile widely, and makes his way up his body, leaving a trail of kisses as he goes. Heated lips against heated, sweat-licked skin.

He kisses Isak forcefully, his tongue entering his warm mouth. Isak can barely form a coherent thought, stilling riding on his high, but he brings his hands up and twists them into Even’s hair again, knowing that he’ll never be able to get enough of this. Never be able to get enough of Even.

He can taste himself on Even’s tongue, salty and bitter and the thought of his essence lingering in Even’s mouth makes him hum a moan against his sticky lips.

Even pulls back, the tip of his nose touching Isak’s own, eyes on fire, “You taste so good.”

Isak smiles “You’re good at that”

“I’ve had a lot of practice”

Isak laughs in response. He relaxes into the mattress, his limbs lying limp, his body practically useless now.

Even’s lips close around Isak’s earlobe, flicking his tongue there, until he hovers his lips just close enough. He whispers, “I love making you come. I knew I would. I want to do it over and over again if you let me.”

Isak’s eyes flutter open and Even moves his head to look into them.

Isak suddenly pushes Even’s broad shoulders lightly, turning them over and rolling so he is now positioned on top of Even, thighs straddling his narrow hips, he can feel heavy against him – still hard and heavy and so gorgeous.

The older boy is shocked by Isak’s sudden boldness and lets out a shaky laugh.

“I want to make you feel good too” Isak blushes.

Even finds him absolutely adorable.

He nods, letting Isak go at his own pace.

He kisses Even slowly, moving his hand around to Even’s back, skimming his fingers against the bare skin there, feeling the moles that scatter there.

Isak looks down at Even’s bare chest, loving the sight. Skin so smooth and pale and flawless – nipples hard. He loves the look in Even’s eyes. They’re wild and lust filled.

“Beautiful” he whispers as he brings his thumb to Even’s right nipple, coping his actions from earlier, circling lightly.

He bites his lip when Even groans harshly, lifting his hips automatically, his dick grazing Isak’s ass as he does.

Isak moves down and places a kiss right on Even’s bare chest. His thigh moves in between Even’s legs and pushes lightly. Even moans and arches slightly from the pressure against his dick, already weeping, begging to be touched. They both know he’s not going to be able to last through a blow job. He’s already too far gone just from blowing Isak. Isak glances down and lets a small smile play on his lips, before he reaches down and takes Even firmly in his hand, thumbing the droplets of precum that continue to leak from his tip.

 Even tosses his head back against Isak’s pillows, surround by his touch and his scent and his taste still on his tongue. He’s too overwhelmed.

He has imagined this a million times over, being with Isak like this, watching the blonde come apart beneath him as he took him deeply down his throat. Watching him wail and pant and beg with Even buried deeply inside of him. And now that this happening for real, he realizes how dull and inaccurate his daydreams were. They were nothing compared to the real thing. He is in ecstasy under Isak’s touch and the weight of his body. Like nothing he’s ever felt before.

Like nothing has ever been right until this moment.

The movements after that are quick and frantic. Isak strokes Even against his palm, moving his hand faster and faster as Even’s breathing grows more ragged, he clenches his eyes shut tightly as the tingles in his stomach spread wildly – he’s not going to be able to last.

“Fuck, Isak,” He pants breathlessly, “Harder.” His hands make their way to Isak’s trembling thighs and he squeezes the soft flesh there firmly.

So, Isak squeezes harder, moves faster, his heart beating wildly, feeling himself start to harden again against Even’s stomach as he watches Even come apart from his touch. Moaning loudly, taking everything Isak gives to him.

“Fuck you’re so beautiful,” Isak breaths, leaning down to hover his lips above Even’s, “let me feel you come for me. Please, please, come for me.”

Even does as soon as the last word leaves Isak’s mouth.

His cum covers the boy’s bodies stickily, coming out in hot spurts against their skin, coating Isak’s hand completely as he feels Even go soft under his touch.

“Isak” he breathes out as he comes.

He’s never heard anything more beautiful than his name coming from Even’s in pleasure.

Even’s body slowly relaxes, his arms falling limp at his sides, the aftershocks of his orgasm rushing through his body.

Isak giggles against his lips. The heat and cum between them beginning to get uncomfortable, but he doesn’t care in the slightest, not when his best friend his beneath him – looking so satisfied and relaxed.

Even’s eyes open to meet Isak’s. They’re giddy and slightly cocky and Even can’t help but smile, amused by Isak’s reaction.

“What are you laughing about?”

“I made you come” Isak laughs again “I liked that”

Even laughs loudly in response, his hands coming around to circle Isak’s back, “You’re so fucking cute” he says before sighing deeply. “I liked it too”

Isak rolls off the older boy and settles next to him – reaching over to his end table and grabbing the roll of toilet paper there, cleaning himself off before handing it over to Even.

The boys lay facing each other once they’re clean, neither able to look away from the other.

“I’ve imagined that so many times…but that was” Even shakes his head in amazement, in wonder. Still not fully convinced that this isn’t a dream “Amazing” Nothing like I could have imagined”

Isak smiles sweetly.

His face is so open and honest in this moment. Completely blissed out, content. His hair is a mess, blonde sticking up in all directions, curls stuck to his damp forehead. His cheeks are colored a light pick and his lips are red and swollen.

Even can get used to that look, this feeling.

“I love you.” Even says, and both the boys know what he means.

They’ve both said those words a million time to each other.

But never like this.

And Isak’s heart grows two sizes.

“Me too.” Isak whispers back.

Even’s heart flips.

“Any chance we can do that again?”

Isak laughs, nodding, “as much as you fucking want”

He leans in and kisses Even, feeling so natural, sparks flying at the connection.

They fuck throughout the night on and off before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

And in the morning Isak wakes up in an empty bed, but before he even has time to panic the smell of maple syrup and freshly brewed coffee hit him. He finds Even in the kitchen in nothing but a pair of Isak’s clean boxers and one of his t-shirts. Isak could get used to the sight of Even in his clothing.

Even smiles when he sees Isak and walks over to give him a kiss. And Isak knows everything is going to be okay. Neither one of them is going to run because now that they’ve had each other there is no turning back. They’re always going to want each other. They revel in the feeling of each other.

They don’t know exactly how they’re going to handle telling their friends and family about them or what the future holds exactly, but they do know that they both want this more than they have ever wanted anything else.

And now that they have each other they’re never letting go.

They’re both completely, overwhelmingly, and incredibly  _addicted._  

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & feedback is always encouraged! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
